This invention relates generally to sortation systems and more particularly to monorail sortation systems.
Automated material handling and sortation systems are known for receiving, transporting and discharging goods among various stations in large scale sortation operations, for example warehousing, distribution, postal sortation and handling of mail and packages, and airport baggage handling, to name a few. Whatever the operation, goods typically originate from one location within the facility and must be sorted and transported to several different locations for further handling, or originate from several locations within a facility and must be transported to a single location such as a shipping dock. The manner in which the goods are sorted and selectively distributed among various stations in a facility of course depends on the nature of the operation.
One known sortation and delivery method involves using powered belt or roller conveyers to transport individual items or sorted loads of items to various destinations within a facility. When goods from multiple sources must be delivered to a single station, associated take away conveyors must be merged onto a main conveyor or discharge point. This requires careful coordination of each item as it arrives to prevent jams or damage. Each merge point on such a conveyor system would accordingly require a complex system of sensors, start/stop controls, actuators, power supply lines, etc. Similarly, when items must be delivered to multiple destinations or stations in a facility, a main conveyor must be provided with diverter apparatus to direct individuals items or batches of items to either continue or be diverted at various points. Each diverter apparatus would require an additional closed system including sensors, actuators, control mechanisms, wiring and power supply to accomplish the diverting operation and track and identify the items being diverted.
The disadvantages of conveyor-type systems have led to the development of tracked systems. In one known type of system, a closed loop track carries cars propelled by a continuous belt or chain drive. The cars are equipped with open trays which can be loaded from chutes, and subsequently tilted to unload their carloads into bins which are located around the track. These cars are often termed “dumb” because they do not initiate any sorting actions, but rather respond to stimuli from the induction stations to discharge their load. For example, car speed is controlled by a track-side motor which circulates the belt or train drive, and car dumping is controlled by track-side dumping mechanisms. Such systems are designed for long term installations which sort and transport large volumes of goods. Although these closed loop track systems are an improvement over conveyor-type systems, the complexity of their track, drive and tilting mechanisms makes it a major undertaking to set them up or rearrange their sortation layout. They must be shut down for nearly all maintenance tasks.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present sortation systems. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.